Patch notes/Two Crowns
This is a list of patch notes for Kingdom: Two Crowns. Players experiencing bugs are advised to report them on or on the dev's [https://rawfury.atlassian.net/servicedesk/customer/portal/1 Service Desk]. Posting bugs here does not mean you reported the bug the dev's might once in a blue moon look a the wiki but they mainly focus on the reports from the [https://rawfury.atlassian.net/servicedesk/customer/portal/1 Service Desk].'' 1.0.5.1 - R7744 Maintenance update 1.0.5.1 (R7744) was on December 9, 2019, for the following platforms: ''Switch will follow later, please stay tuned and check back here to see when it’s deployed on Switch. * Fixed issue with save files becoming corrupt after updating to Challenge Islands Update. * Solved several crashes that occurred in online multiplayer. Turns out the Pikemen were cursed. * Took care of issues related to masked Greed and the Crown Stealer that sometimes resulted in crashes. * No longer getting indefinitely stuck on the boat while waiting for hermits. They’re slow, but not that slow. * A bunch of general fixes to improve stability. 1.0.5.1 Hotfix patch 1.0.5.1 (R7724) was on September 12, 2019, for the platforms: * Solved several crashes * Balancing of the Plague Island difficulty level to make it achievable. * No longer becoming indefinitely stuck after dying in the cave. * Corrected the issue where invisible wall sometimes occurred after it was destroyed by greed. * Bomb no longer becoming stuck after purchased. * Fix for map becoming stuck open when opening it whilst on island 5. * Boar spawn should no longer disappear unexpectedly. * Also fix for boar repeatedly spawning after initial spawn. Nintendo Switch & buttons now mapped to pay action. The PlayStation 4 version of Kingdom Two Crowns also got the Challenge Islands update (below) which includes all changes listed above. 1.0.4 Also known as the Challenge Islands update, 1.0.4 (R7693) was on August 29, 2019. New: * Three optional harder islands enhaced with specific challenges for single player: : : : : Not yet available for PS4. * Two achievements: "A New Heir" and "Cracked the Skull". In order to experience changes below you will need to start a new campaign. Balance/Quality of Life: * On controllers, shoulder buttons now perform coin action which makes the game possible to play with one hand. * Dog AI changes that will make the dog stick closer to the player, introduce a couple of new behaviors to help the player and improvements to make the dogs purpose clearer to the player. * Improved color options for Blazon editor. Bug Fixes Lots of improvements have been done. Major highlights below: * Catapults should now behave better in general * No more archers running in the air upon return to an island. * Ghost tutorial is now less intrusive/forcing and other general fixes and improvements * Fixed issue where grass didn't properly grew back after winter. * Fixed issue where the scope sometimes stays on screen forever if user invokes split-screen while scope is active. * Fixed issue where the Hermits sometimes lost the ability to walk after building an upgrade. * Fixed texture color on Griffin eating bits. * Fixed issue where Player was unable to change appearance of ruler after losing crown. 1.0.4 - R6761 Beta patch 1.0.4 (R6761) on April 9. Features * Dock Greed is less passive * Expanded tutorial * Blazon editor * Shogun Blazon * Denser feeling forest * New save slot art Known issues * Foliage not correctly aligned in shogun biome. * In local coop foliage layer for player one shows for player two. * Hints only in English (Loc for all other languages will be added) * Emblem buttons still activated in blazon editor when playing in shogun biome. Fixes * Potential fix for players experiencing broken save issues. * Fix for boat getting stuck due to greed snatching hermit(s) right before the player sails away with the boat. 1.0.3 Equivalent versions: Patch 1.0.3 (r6673), also known as the Winter Update, was for all platforms on 4 April, 2019. A beta version was on the beta channel on 29 March, 2019. In order to experience changes you will need to start a new campaign. Features: * Added hunting during winter, not all animals hibernate. }} * Winter is tough, time to forage for survival. }} * Added a day time hobby for the shinobi. }} * Added a way to lighten your purse and store the gems in a stone chest. }} * Added a shady character who can take the gems off your hands, if you manage to find it. * Added brazilian portuguese on the language options. (Adicionado o português brasileiro nas opções de idioma.) Fixes: * Forge now spawns correctly. * Added failsafe for rogue hermits which would cause it to become impossible to travel away from islands as the game was waiting for a hermit who never spawned to board the boat. * Improved Russian language option. * Fixed several Client purchasing sync issues (squires, forge and bomb). * Fixed several sync issues around island transitions. * Fixed a few Multiplayer sound issues. * Added save data compression. This should prevent the save data to become too large which was the cause of the save issues. * Improved appearance of shops on the edge of your kingdom walls as you expand. * Fixed a number of graphical biome issues. * Fixed an issue with the horn hermit tower in online sessions. Balance: * Switching steeds in the stable is now more about strategic choices. Nintendo Switch was one update behind all the other platforms; this update has caught all Switch users up, except for the online multiplayer. 1.0.2 - R6338 Hotfix patch r6338 was on 4 February, 2019. Version r6236 was on the beta channel and is mostly included in r6338. Fixes: * Fixed issues with achievements: ** “There is No Greater Ruler Than Thou” ** “Their Saviour” and ** “Never Gives Up”. * Fixed an instance where the game could not save the progress properly thereby displaying an error prompt. Issue should now be fixed, and error prompt should no longer be displayed. * Fixed an issue where the host player could get a soft lock when toggling “Joinable state” to off while a client player was connecting. * Fixed so player no longer can get stuck in opening point of game if enabling online joining if there is no internet connection. * “Beggars” should now spawn properly even in long sessions. * Workers and archers should now perform assigned tasks properly even in long sessions. * Hermits will now properly board the boat if they are purchased just before the monarch boards the boat. * Forge now spawns as designed. * Crown status in multiplayer sessions will now persists across islands. * Tools such as the scythes should no longer bounce around for client players. * Fix for Shogun Kirin mount turning into unicorn mount when switching islands. * Client player should no longer get stuck in loading screen if accepting an invite from a host player in the tutorial. * Thickets should now spawn properly. * Fixed so that in-game music does not play over credits music when viewing credits. Balance: * Lowered the coin price of the ninja. * Doubled the amount of hits the ninja can take. * Doubled the amount of attacks pikemen can do. * Adjusted speed of crown stealer so that they now stay with the pack of greed instead of running ahead. Features: * Added wharf bell to the boat docks which allows the player to manually call citizens to the boat. ** Removing the feature that citizens are called to the boat as soon as it’s put in the water. * Changed the notification of the crown stealer spawn. Struckthrough topics were not included (or not mentioned) on the LIVE branch notes. Fixes: * Fixed issues with achievements: ** “There is No Greater Ruler Than Thou” ** “Their Saviour” and ** “Never Gives Up”. * Fixed an instance where the game could not save the progress properly thereby displaying an error prompt. Issue should now be fixed, and error prompt should no longer be displayed. * Fixed an issue where the host player could get a soft lock when toggling “Joinable state” to off while a client player was connecting. * Fixed so player no longer can get stuck in opening point of game if enabling online joining if there is no internet connection. * Fixed another case of corrupted save data. * Potential fix for “beggars” not spawning in long lasting game sessions. * Potential fix for workers and archers not performing assigned tasks. * Hermits will now properly board the boat if they are purchased just before the monarch boards the boat. * Forge should now appear as designed. * Crown status in multiplayer sessions will now persists across islands. * Tools such as the scythes should no longer bounce around for client players. * Fix for Kirin mount turning into unicorn mount when switching islands. * Client player should no longer get stuck in loading screen if accepting an invite from a host player which are in the tutorial. * Thickets should now spawn properly. Balance: * Lowered the coin price of the ninja. * Doubled the amount of hits ninja can take. * Doubled the attacks pikemen can use. * Adjusted speed of crown stealer so that they now stay with the pack of greed instead of running ahead. Features: * Added wharf bell to the boat docks which allows the player to manually call citizens to the boat. ** Removing the feature that citizens are called to the boat as soon as it’s put in the water. * Changed the notification of the crown stealer spawn. Known issues in this BETA patch that will be corrected before it is pushed to the LIVE branch: * Players are able to repeatedly purchase the bomb after destroying the cave. * Under certain conditions, winter doesn't end until the player loses their crown. 1.0.2 No information disclosed. 1.0.1 Hotfix patch 1.0.1 was on 19 December, 2018 for PC only. Fixes: * Fixed an issue where an infinite loading screen could occur if the connection failed when attempting to join a Steam friend * Fixed an issue involving the stables and multiplayer games (aka Steed Save Corruption) - this will also patch affected save data, so you shouldn't need to restart your campaign * Added a fix for corrupted, almost empty save data, that was sometimes caused by having a connection attempt fail with very particular timing * Fixed an issue that caused pikemen to fish double money when in an online game * Fixed an issue that caused the bow and hammer shops to be unusable by the client, if they joined after the scythe shop had been placed * Fixed where hermits would wander outside of the kingdom, searching for a place to stand, to their eventual demise * Fixed that workers would also wander outside of the walls during greed attacks * Fixed an unlock requirement for the 'There is No Greater Ruler Than Thou' achievement * Fixed an issue where swapping steeds spawned by the Stables repeatedly in an online game could cause ridden steeds to move independently * Fixed an issue with having hermits as passengers when a remote client pays to embark on the boat Balance: * Buffed the ninja, and reduced the hire cost * Reduced a few steeds' ride costs (Bear, Stamina Horse, Unicorn/Kirin, Lizard and Warhorse) Features: * Added a way for players to manually dismount their hermit passengers (flip back and forth rapidly to expel unwanted hermits) * Updated the credits 1.0.0 Kingdom: Two Crowns, the third game in the Kingdom series, was released on 11 December 2018 for PC (Windows and Mac, on ), , and along with the Shogun free DLC (optional on Steam). Category:Updates